15 Października 2000
TVP 1 06.30 Chcemy pomóc - magazyn 06.45 Proszę o odpowiedź 07.00 Nasza gmina - magazyn rolniczy 07.50 Poranek filmowy: Brzydkie kaczątko (23) - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 08.15 Teleranek 08.45 Siódme niebo (Seventh Heaven) (6/88) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996, reż. Harvey Laidman, wyk. Stephen Collins, Catherine Hicks, Barry Watson, David Gallagher (42 min) 09.35 Rejs 2000 - magazyn żeglarski 09.50 Msza Święta z okazji Jubileuszu Rodzin - transmisja z Placu Świętego Piotra 12.25 Świat Jana Pawła II: Kobieta, mężczyzna, rodzina - cykl dokumentalny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 13.45 Zaginiony świat (The Lost World) (7): Zagubieni w czasie - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1999, reż. Richard Franklin, wyk. Peter McCauley, Rachel Blakely, Will Snow, David Orth (44 min) 14.35 Studio sport: MŚ w kulturystyce i fitness 15.30 Studio sport: MŚ w kolarstwie szosowym w Plouay 16.30 Szept prowincjonalny: Festiwal, czyli święto 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.05 Lokatorzy (24): Lekcja botaniki - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Marcin Sławiński, wyk. Ewa Szykulska, Marek Siudym, Michał Lesień, Agnieszka Michalska (25 min) (stereo) 18.35 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie (52) - serial animowany, USA 1990 (23 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Miss Polonia 2000 - finał 21.40 Pamiętnik rodzinny - Pierwszy krzyk - telenowela dokumentalna Wojciecha Szumowskiego 22.10 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - magazyn kryminalny 22.50 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 23.20 Sportowa niedziela 23.40 Niezapomniane role: Gasnący płomień (Gaslight) - thriller psychologiczny, USA 1944, reż. George Cukor, wyk. Charles Boyer, Ingrid Bergman, Angela Lansbury, Joseph Cotten (114 min) 01.35 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - relacja z III etapu 01.55 Design (3,4-ost.): Swatch, Vespa - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 03.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.25 Film dla niesłyszących: Dom (14/20): Ta mała wiolonczelistka - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1996, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jan Englert, Barbara Sołtysik, Wacław Kowalski, Tomasz Borkowy (87 min) (powt.) 07.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 M.A.S.H. (207) - serial komediowy, USA 1982/83, wyk. Alan Alda, Mike Farrell, Harry Morgan, Loretta Swit (22 min) 09.30 Stacja Wrocław Główny - tysiąclecie miasta 09.35 Placido Domingo na 1000-lecie Wrocławia (2) 10.00 Stacja Wrocław Główny - tysiąclecie miasta 10.10 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 10.40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Czeski smak - magazyn kulinarny 11.05 Stacja Wrocław Główny - tysiąclecie miasta 11.15 Jeden z nas - reportaż Sylwii Żołnacz-Lizak i Adama Pietrzyka 12.05 Pułkownik i oszust (Un drole de colonel) - komedia, Francja 1968, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Jean Lefebvre, Jean Yanne, Pascale Roberts, Lorence Blot (81 min) 13.25 Z Dwójką dookoła świata: Dwór nad łąkami 13.45 Stacja Wrocław Główny - tysiąclecie miasta 14.00 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów (stereo) 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (258): Sam nie wiem - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 15.30 Bezludna wyspa: Tadeusz Drozda, Jerzy Kryszak, Krzysztof Hanke - program rozrywkowy 16.20 Stacja Wrocław Główny - tysiąclecie miasta 16.30 Na dobre i na złe (36): Fałszywe oskarżenie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Teresa Kotlarczyk, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) 17.20 Stacja Wrocław Główny - tysiąclecie miasta 17.30 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Gala boksu zawodowego 19.35 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - relacja z III etapu 19.55 Wielki Piknik Dwójki: Pożegnanie lata - Szczecin 2000 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport telegram 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Nowojorscy gliniarze (147) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Donna Deitch, wyk. Rick Schroder, Dennis Franz, James McDaniel, Gordon Clapp (43 min) 22.15 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.25 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Co nie jest snem - sztuka Eustachego Rylskiego, Polska 2000, reż. Krzysztof Zalewski, wyk. Marek Barbasiewicz, Maria Pakulnis, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Krzysztof Globisz (66 min) 23.30 Z zimną krwią (In Cold Blood) (2-ost.) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Jonathan Kaplan, wyk. Anthony Edwards, Eric Roberts, Sam Neill, Lindsay Campbell (90 min) 01.00 Studio sport: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Japonii 01.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.10 Opowieści weekendowe: Damski interes - film obyczajowy, Polska 1996, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Joanna Szczepkowska, Marta Lipińska, Magdalena Zawadzka, Anna Nehrebecka (50 min) (powt.) 07.05 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 07.10 Spotkanie po latach - reportaż (powt.) 07.40 Dziedzictwo: Chwalba boża Józefa Wrony - film dokumentalny Barbary Paszat-Królikowskiej 08.10 Złotopolscy (218,219): Czuwanie, Sprawka Barbary - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek/Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (50 min) (powt.) 08.55 Fraglesy (6/25) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1982 (25 min) (dubbing) 09.20 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Arcydzieła muzyki polskiej - Karol Szymanowski IV Symfonia koncertująca op. 60 09.50 Transmisja Mszy św. i celebracji sakramentu małżeństwa w ramach Jubileuszu Rodzin 12.25 Zezowate szczęście - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1960, reż. Andrzej Munk, wyk. Bogumił Kobiela, Maria Ciesielska, Helena Dąbrowska, Barbara Kwiatkowska (110 min) 14.10 Galeria: Sąsiad Karkonosza - reportaż Macieja Wijatowskiego 14.35 Replay, czyli Powtórka 14.55 Biografie: Jeden z nas - reportaż Adama Pietrzyka i Sylwii Żołnacz 15.45 Ziemia od innych droższa (2): Żywiec - teleturniej 16.15 Spotkanie z Polonią 16.30 Na Wzgórzach Golan - reportaż (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni (4/8): Kraków 1901 - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1980, reż. Andrzej Wajda/Edward Kłosiński, wyk. Izabella Olszewska, Bolesław Nowak, Anna Polony, Jerzy Binczycki (83 min) 18.15 Zaproszenie: Biskupin na szlaku - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 18.35 Gwiazdy estrady: Hanka Bielicka (2) 19.15 Dobranocka: Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka (7) - serial animowany, Francja (10 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Artystyczne tandemy: Bez końca - film obyczajowy, Polska 1984, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Grażyna Szapołowska, Maria Pakulnis, Aleksander Bardini, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz (103 min) 21.45 Romane Dyvesa - Koncert Galowy XII Międzynarodowych Spotkań Cygańskich w Gorzowie 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Hulaj dusza - program folklorystyczny 23.40 Skamandryci (6): Mapa pogody - cykl dokumentalny Wiktora Skrzyneckiego 00.10 Sportowa niedziela 00.25 Kabaret z miłością w tle 01.15 Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka (7) - serial animowany, Francja (10 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Artystyczne tandemy: Bez końca - film obyczajowy, Polska 1984, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Grażyna Szapołowska, Maria Pakulnis, Aleksander Bardini, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz (103 min) (powt.) 03.45 Romane Dyvesa - XII Międzynarodowe Spotkania Cygańskie w Gorzowie - reportaż Leszka Szopy (powt.) 04.25 Magazyn polonijny z Białorusi (powt.) 05.00 Panorama (powt.) 05.20 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.30 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - relacja z III etapu (powt.) Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.15 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Klub Stasia i Nel 08.30 Spider-Man (New Spider-Man) (28) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 09.00 Hugo - program dla dzieci 09.30 Power Rangers (255) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) (dubbing) 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Diabli nadali (The King of Queens) (37) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams (25 min) 11.30 Dharma i Greg (Dharma & Greg 3) (54) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, wyk. Jenna Elfman, Thomas Gibson, Mimi Kennedy, Alan Rachins (25 min) 12.00 Jej cały świat (Jesse) (33) - serial komediowy, USA 1998-99, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Christina Applegate, Bruno Campos, George Dzundza, David DeLuise (25 min) 12.30 Top Dog - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994, reż. Aaron Norris, wyk. Chuck Norris, Michelle Lamar Richards, Eric von Detten, Carmine Caridi (89 min) 14.15 Grom w raju (Thunder in Paradise) (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993/94, reż. Douglas Schwartz, wyk. Hulk Hogan, Carol Alt, Chris Lemmon, Ashley Correll (45 min) 15.10 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15.25 Klub Polsatu 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Przygody rodziny Addamsów (The New Addams Family) (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Mark Jean, wyk. Glenn Taranto, Ellie Harvie, Betty Philips, Nicole Fugere (25 min) 17.15 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza (45) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Jarosław Boberek, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 18.10 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 19.05 Adam i Ewa (6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Nowicki, wyk. Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska (55 min) 20.00 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (158) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Czarownice z Salem (The Crucible) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Nicholas Hytner, wyk. Daniel Day-Lewis, Winona Ryder, Paul Scofield, Joan Allen (118 min) 23.15 Na każdy temat show - talk show 00.15 FIFA TV - magazyn sportowy 00.50 (KS) Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 01.50 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Laboratorium Dextera (27) — serial animowany 8.30 Kleszcz (36) — serial animowany 9.00 Iron Man (18) — serial animowany 9.35 Obrońcy kryształu (10) — serial animowany 10.00 Bliźniaczki (7/22) — serial komediowy 10.30 Przygody Wilhelma Telia — film przygodowy, USA/Francja 1989 12.30 Ładny dom — serial dokumentalny 13.00 Kuroń raz! — magazyn kulinarny 13.30 O co chodzi? — teleturniej 14.00 Akademia policyjna (19) — serial komediowy 15.10 Miłość jak narkotyk — komedia obyczajowa, USA 1997 17.15 Pub — program rozrywkowy 18.15 Ale plama — program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy — teleturniej 20.25 Wybacz mi — talk show 21.40 Pod napięciem — talk show 22.10 Super Wizjer TVN — magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.40 Nie do wiary — opowieści niesamowite 23.10 Prezydencki poker (7/22) — serial obyczajowy 0.05 Ale plama — program rozrywkowy 0.45 Białe noce — film obyczajowy, USA 1985 3.10 Granie na zawołanie — program rozrywkowy Polsat 2 Info 08.00 Wyprawy (11) - serial dokumentalny 09.00 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej (10) - serial dokumentalny 09.30 Świat dalekich podróży (29) - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Reporterskim okiem (25) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 12.00 Szpot - film dokumentalny 13.00 Ludzie się liczą (16) - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Planeta Południe (10) - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Kurier sensacji 14.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt (38) - serial przyrodniczy 15.00 Celine Dion - koncert 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Ludzie się liczą (15) - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Informator-tydzień - program publicystyczny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Afficionado: Kuba - tryumf muzyki tropikalnej - program muzyczny 18.40 Nowe oblicze sportu (10) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje 19.30 Informator-tydzień - program publicystyczny 19.55 Focus - poznaj świat (11) - serial dokumentalny 20.25 Świat odkryć (21) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 21.35 Biznes tydzień 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 40 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 22.35 Program muzyczny 00.00 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 06.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Doktor Zagu, Superpies, Rocky Łoś superktoś, Niebezpieczne dinozaury, Rycerze Zodiaku - filmy animowane 10.00 SeaQuest - serial fantastyczny, USA 1993, wyk. Roy Scheider, Jonathan Brandis, Stacy Haiduk, Rosalind Allen (45 min) 10.45 Grom w raju - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994, wyk. Hulk Hogan, Carol Alt, Chris Lemmon, Ashley Gorrell (45 min) (stereo) 11.30 Zwariowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 12.20 Morderstwo nad Rio Grande (Murder on the Rio Grande) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Rob Iscove, wyk. Victoria Principal, Peter Onorati, Sean Murray, David Beecroft (89 min) 14.00 W poszukiwaniu dziewiczej przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 14.50 Felix (1) - serial familijny, Niemcy 1997, wyk. Alexander Pelz, Elisabeth Niederer, Nadine Neumann, Marc Diele (45 min) 15.40 Greenstone (1/8) - serial obyczajowy, Nowa Zelandia 1999, wyk. Richard Coyle, Andy Anderson, Tungia Baker, Timothy Balme (45 min) 16.30 Władca zwierząt - serial fantastyczny, USA 1999, wyk. Daniel Goddard, Jackson Raine, Monika Schnarre, Natalie Mendoza (45 min) 17.20 Święta z Willy Wuffem 3: Milioner dla mamy (Weihnachten mit Willy Wuff III) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998, reż. Maria Theresia Wagner, wyk. Stephanie Werner, Ina Weisse, Stephan Ullrich, Joseph Baum (95 min) 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 20.00 Ulice sprawiedliwości (Street Justice) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Richard C. Sarafian, wyk. Michael Ontkean, Joanna Kerns, Catherine Bach, J.D. Cannon (89 min) 21.40 Paradise Alley - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1978, reż. Sylvester Stallone, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Lee Canalito, Armand Assante, Frank McRae (108 min) 23.35 Władca zwierząt - serial fantastyczny, USA 1999, wyk. Daniel Goddard, Jackson Raine, Monika Schnarre, Natalie Mendoza (45 min) 00.20 Felix (1) - serial familijny, Niemcy 1997, wyk. Alexander Pelz, Elisabeth Niederer, Nadine Neumann, Marc Diele (45 min) 01.10 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 02.00 Zwariowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 02.45 Teleshopping Planete 06.00 Pierwszoklasiści - film dokumentalny, Iran 1984 (79 min) 07.25 Wielkie wystawy: Malarstwo francuskie w zbiorach amerykańskich - film dokumentalny, Francja 1982 (31 min) 08.00 The Nicholas Brothers - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1992 (53 min) 08.55 Medycyna tradycyjna w Afryce (1/7): Zielarze i znachorzy - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1996 (28 min) 09.25 Opanować przestworza (4/5): Wielka przebudowa i droga w kosmos - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 (48 min) 10.15 Miasteczko kucharzy - film dokumentalny, Francja 1995 (11 min) 10.30 Babcia zostaje matką - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (39 min) 11.10 Robic - Bobet: kolarski pojedynek - film dokumentalny, Francja 2000 (59 min) 12.10 USA/ZSRR (6-ost.): Partnerzy - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1991 (52 min) 13.00 7 dni z kanałem Planete 13.30 Najemnicy - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (52 min) 14.25 Howard Goodall - Próby chórów (2/4): Nashville - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (24 min) 14.50 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (4/12): Wielkie parki narodowe - zarządzanie - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1998 (53 min) 15.45 Misjonarze w Wietnamie - film dokumentalny, USA 1993 (57 min) 16.45 Ku przyszłości (15/22): Medycyna przyszłości - serial dokumentalny, USA 1994 (26 min) 17.15 Rodina znaczy ojczyzna - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1992 (115 min) 19.10 Tajemnicza historia 'Chippendales' - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (52 min) 20.10 Teheran: Dom Siły - film dokumentalny, Francja 1994 (20 min) 20.30 Lojaliści (3-ost.): Wojna i pokój - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 (49 min) 21.20 Konflikty ekologiczne: Walka o życie - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 (51 min) 22.15 Anioł (2/6): Granice flamenco - serial dokumentalny, Hiszpania 1992 (59 min) 23.15 Aktualności z przeszłości (90) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1964-2000 (45 min) 00.10 Björk - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (50 min) TV 4 06.30 Sandokan (9) - serial animowany (30 min) (powt.) (dubbing) 07.00 Wojownicze żółwie (Ninja Turtless: The Next Mutation) (4) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Jarred Blancard, Mitchell A. Lee Yuen, Gabe Khouth, Richard Yee (20 min) (powt.) 07.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (13) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (30 min) (powt.) 08.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.30 Ginący świat. Po słońcu...deszcz - film dokumentalny (powt.) 09.30 Sandokan (10) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 10.00 Reboot (11) - serial dla dzieci (dubbing) 10.30 Wojownicze żółwie (Ninja Turtless: The Next Mutation) (5) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Jarred Blancard, Mitchell A. Lee Yuen, Gabe Khouth, Richard Yee (20 min) 11.00 Kapitan Power (10) - serial dla dzieci 11.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (14) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (30 min) 12.00 Jan Paweł II i jego przyjaciel (1) - film dokumentalny 12.30 Ginący świat. Leśny akrobata - film dokumentalny 13.00 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 13.30 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 14.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 14.20 Gang Olsena 11 (Gang Never Surrenders) - komedia, Dania 1979, reż. Erik Balling, wyk. Ove Sprogoe, Marten Grunwold, Poul Bundgaard, Kirsten Walter (105 min) (powt.) 16.10 Podryw kontrolowany - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Czułość i kłamstwa (87,88) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (55 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.05 Mania wielkości (La folie des grandeurs) - komedia kostiumowa, Francja 1974, reż. Gerard Oury, wyk. Louis de Funes, Yves Montand, Alice Sapritch, Karin Schubert (103 min) (powt.) 20.00 Gang panny Glenn (Snoops) (6) - serial kryminalny, USA 1999, reż. Allan Arkush, wyk. Gina Gershon, Paula Marshall, Paula Jai Parker, Danny Nucci (70 min) 21.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21.30 Super Gol - magazyn piłkarski 22.30 Siedmiu wspaniałych (Magnificent Seven) - pilot serialu przygodowego, USA 1997, wyk. Michael Biehn, Eric Close, Rick Worthy, Anthony Starke, Ron Perlman (55 min) 23.30 Szokujące wyznanie (Doing Time on Maple Drive) - dramat, USA 1992, reż. Ken Olin, wyk., Lori Loughlin, William McNamara, James B. Sikking, Jim Carrey (88 min) 01.20 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.30 Strefa P - program muzyczny 02.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Białystok 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany, Kanada 1995 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Molly (7/13) - serial przygodowy, Polska/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Dominique Baron/Nick Laughland, wyk. Cecile Baird, Jenny Muck, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Sławomira Łozińska (24 min) 08.00 Sami o sobie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 08.40 Łączy nas Polska 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Opowieści mamy gęsi - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (Little Pet Shop) (3/40): Chomikoliada, Gorgo kontra King Kong - serial animowany, USA 1995 (22 min) (dubbing) 11.00 (WP) Tajna misja (Mission Top Secret) (3/24): Noc spadającej gwiazdy 3 - serial przygodowy, Austria 1992, wyk. Marcus Cole, Howard Rubie, Fred Parslow, Shane Briant (26 min) 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Zielona linia (powt.) 12.45 Wieści - magazyn rolniczy (powt.) 13.00 Retransmisja Mszy Świętej z TV Polonia 14.00 Pod Twoją Obronę - magazyn katolicki 14.30 U źródeł wiary - magazyn prawosławny 15.15 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 15.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 16.00 (WP) Przygody Sindbada (Adventures of Sindbad) (3): Serce i dusza - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Clay Borris, wyk. Zen Gesner, George Buza, Tim Progosh, Oris Ermuero (42 min) 16.45 (WP) Ziemia niż inne droższa - teleturniej 17.15 (WP) Uśmiechnij się: Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Obiektyw 18.30 (WP) I runda Ligi Mistrzów: mecz Montex Lublin - BGPA Mińsk 20.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Europy w sumo 21.00 Program rozrywkowy 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.40 Podlaski Magazyn Sportowy 22.00 (WP) Na antenie - magazyn 22.10 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.50 (WP) Miasto kobiet (La cite des femmes) - film obyczajowy, Włochy/Francja 1980, reż. Federico Fellini, wyk. Marcello Mastroianni, Ettore Manni, Anna Prucnal, Bernice Stegers (100 min) 00.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany, Kanada 1995 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Molly (7/13) - serial przygodowy, Polska/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Dominique Baron/Nick Laughland, wyk. Cecile Baird, Jenny Muck, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Sławomira Łozińska (24 min) 08.00 Kujawso-pomorski magazyn turystyczny 08.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Opowieści mamy gęsi - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (Little Pet Shop) (3/40): Chomikoliada, Gorgo kontra King Kong - serial animowany, USA 1995 (22 min) (dubbing) 11.00 (WP) Tajna misja (Mission Top Secret) (3/24): Noc spadającej gwiazdy 3 - serial przygodowy, Austria 1992, wyk. Marcus Cole, Howard Rubie, Fred Parslow, Shane Briant (26 min) 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z bazyliki p.w. św. Wincentego a Paulo w Bydgoszczy 14.00 Droga - magazyn religijny 14.30 (WP) Zwierzęta z bliska - serial przyrodniczy 15.15 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 15.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 16.00 (WP) Przygody Sindbada (Adventures of Sindbad) (3): Serce i dusza - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Clay Borris, wyk. Zen Gesner, George Buza, Tim Progosh, Oris Ermuero (42 min) 16.45 (WP) Ziemia niż inne droższa - teleturniej 17.15 (WP) Uśmiechnij się: Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.10 W zbliżeniu - magazyn reporterów 18.20 Na antenie 18.30 (WP) I runda Ligi Mistrzów: mecz Montex Lublin - BGPA Mińsk 20.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Europy w sumo 21.00 Studio sport 21.30 W zbliżeniu - magazyn reporterów 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Na antenie - magazyn 22.10 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.50 (WP) Miasto kobiet (La cite des femmes) - film obyczajowy, Włochy/Francja 1980, reż. Federico Fellini, wyk. Marcello Mastroianni, Ettore Manni, Anna Prucnal, Bernice Stegers (100 min) 00.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 07.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele (7/26): Trzy życzenia Zuzi - serial animowany, Kanada 1995 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 Molly (7/13) - serial przygodowy, Polska/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Dominique Baron/Nick Laughland, wyk. Cecile Baird, Jenny Muck, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Sławomira Łozińska (24 min) 08.00 OTV 09.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 Opowieści mamy gęsi - program dla dzieci 10.00 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (Little Pet Shop) (3/40): Chomikoliada, Gorgo kontra King Kong - serial animowany, USA 1995 (22 min) (dubbing) 11.00 Tajna misja (Mission Top Secret) (3/24): Noc spadającej gwiazdy 3 - serial przygodowy, Austria 1992, wyk. Marcus Cole, Howard Rubie, Fred Parslow, Shane Briant (26 min) 11.30 Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 OTV 14.30 Zwierzęta z bliska (17/50) - serial przyrodniczy, USA 1997 15.15 Reportaż z koncertu 15.30 Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 16.00 Przygody Sindbada (Adventures of Sindbad) (3): Serce i dusza - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Clay Borris, wyk. Zen Gesner, George Buza, Tim Progosh, Oris Ermuero (42 min) 16.45 Ziemia niż inne droższa - teleturniej 17.15 Uśmiechnij się: Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 18.00 OTV 18.30 I runda Ligi Mistrzów: mecz Montex Lublin - BGPA Mińsk 20.00 Mistrzostwa Europy w sumo 21.00 OTV 22.00 Na antenie - magazyn 22.10 Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.50 Miasto kobiet (La cite des femmes) - film obyczajowy, Włochy/Francja 1980, reż. Federico Fellini, wyk. Marcello Mastroianni, Ettore Manni, Anna Prucnal, Bernice Stegers (100 min) 00.35 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Bryza 06.30 Sandokan (9) - serial animowany (30 min) (powt.) (dubbing) 07.00 Wojownicze żółwie (Ninja Turtless: The Next Mutation) (4) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Jarred Blancard, Mitchell A. Lee Yuen, Gabe Khouth, Richard Yee (20 min) (powt.) 07.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (13) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (30 min) (powt.) 08.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.30 Ginący świat. Po słońcu...deszcz - film dokumentalny (powt.) 09.30 Sandokan (10) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 10.00 Reboot (11) - serial dla dzieci (dubbing) 10.30 Wojownicze żółwie (Ninja Turtless: The Next Mutation) (5) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Jarred Blancard, Mitchell A. Lee Yuen, Gabe Khouth, Richard Yee (20 min) 11.00 Kapitan Power (10) - serial dla dzieci 11.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (14) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (30 min) 12.00 Jan Paweł II i jego przyjaciel (1) - film dokumentalny 12.30 Ginący świat. Leśny akrobata - film dokumentalny 13.00 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 13.30 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 14.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 14.20 Gang Olsena 11 (Gang Never Surrenders) - komedia, Dania 1979, reż. Erik Balling, wyk. Ove Sprogoe, Marten Grunwold, Poul Bundgaard, Kirsten Walter (105 min) (powt.) 16.10 Podryw kontrolowany - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Czułość i kłamstwa (87,88) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (55 min) 17.45 Miejskie graffiti 18.05 Mania wielkości (La folie des grandeurs) - komedia kostiumowa, Francja 1974, reż. Gerard Oury, wyk. Louis de Funes, Yves Montand, Alice Sapritch, Karin Schubert (103 min) (powt.) 20.00 Gang panny Glenn (Snoops) (6) - serial kryminalny, USA 1999, reż. Allan Arkush, wyk. Gina Gershon, Paula Marshall, Paula Jai Parker, Danny Nucci (70 min) 21.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21.30 Super Gol - magazyn piłkarski 22.30 Siedmiu wspaniałych (Magnificent Seven) - pilot serialu przygodowego, USA 1997, wyk. Michael Biehn, Eric Close, Rick Worthy, Anthony Starke, Ron Perlman (55 min) 23.30 Szokujące wyznanie (Doing Time on Maple Drive) - dramat, USA 1992, reż. Ken Olin, wyk., Lori Loughlin, William McNamara, James B. Sikking, Jim Carrey (88 min) 01.20 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.30 Strefa P - program muzyczny 02.30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Zielona Góra 06.30 Sandokan (9) - serial animowany (30 min) (powt.) (dubbing) 07.00 Magazyn poranny 07.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (13) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (30 min) (powt.) 08.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.30 Ginący świat. Po słońcu...deszcz - film dokumentalny (powt.) 09.30 Sandokan (10) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 10.00 Reboot (11) - serial dla dzieci (dubbing) 10.30 Wojownicze żółwie (Ninja Turtless: The Next Mutation) (5) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Jarred Blancard, Mitchell A. Lee Yuen, Gabe Khouth, Richard Yee (20 min) 11.00 Kapitan Power (10) - serial dla dzieci 11.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (14) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (30 min) 12.00 Jan Paweł II i jego przyjaciel (1) - film dokumentalny 12.30 Ginący świat. Leśny akrobata - film dokumentalny 13.00 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 13.30 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 14.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 14.20 Gang Olsena 11 (Gang Never Surrenders) - komedia, Dania 1979, reż. Erik Balling, wyk. Ove Sprogoe, Marten Grunwold, Poul Bundgaard, Kirsten Walter (105 min) (powt.) 16.10 Podryw kontrolowany - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Czułość i kłamstwa (87,88) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (55 min) 17.45 Magazyn sportowy 18.05 Mania wielkości (La folie des grandeurs) - komedia kostiumowa, Francja 1974, reż. Gerard Oury, wyk. Louis de Funes, Yves Montand, Alice Sapritch, Karin Schubert (103 min) (powt.) 20.00 Gang panny Glenn (Snoops) (6) - serial kryminalny, USA 1999, reż. Allan Arkush, wyk. Gina Gershon, Paula Marshall, Paula Jai Parker, Danny Nucci (70 min) 21.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21.30 Super Gol - magazyn piłkarski 22.30 Siedmiu wspaniałych (Magnificent Seven) - pilot serialu przygodowego, USA 1997, wyk. Michael Biehn, Eric Close, Rick Worthy, Anthony Starke, Ron Perlman (55 min) 23.30 Szokujące wyznanie (Doing Time on Maple Drive) - dramat, USA 1992, reż. Ken Olin, wyk., Lori Loughlin, William McNamara, James B. Sikking, Jim Carrey (88 min) 01.20 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.30 Strefa P - program muzyczny 02.30 Zakończenie programu RTL 05.30 Jungle Cubs - serial animowany (powt.) 05.55 Pepper Ann - serial animowany (powt.) 06.15 Disney's Recess - serial animowany, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 06.40 The Angry Beavers - serial animowany, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 07.05 CatDog - serial animowany 07.30 Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa - serial animowany 08.00 Disney's Jungle Cubs - serial animowany 08.30 Disney Club - Goes Classic - seriale animowane 08.35 Classic Cartoon - serial animowany 08.45 Herkules - serial animowany 09.20 Big Brother - Rozstrzygnięcie - program rozrywkowy 12.05 Co nowego u Disneya? - seriale animowane 12.20 Balloon Farm - komedia fantastyczna, USA 1997, reż. William Dear, wyk. Rip Torn, Mara Wilson, Laurie Metcalf, Roberts Blossom (88 min) 14.05 seaQuest DSV - serial SF, USA 1993/94 15.05 Xena - serial fantastyczny, USA 1999/00 16.05 Herkules - serial fantastyczny, USA 1999 16.55 Big Brother - Rodzina i przyjaciele - program rozrywkowy 17.45 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Wołanie o pomoc - dramatyczne akcje ratunkowe - program dokumentalny 20.15 Nic do stracenia (Nothing to Lose) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Steve Oedekerk, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Tim Robbins, John C McGinley, Giancarlo Esposito (94 min) 22.10 Spiegel TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Port lotniczy we Frankfurcie - reportaż 00.00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych, USA 1998/99 00.30 Prime Time - Spätausgabe - magazyn dokumentalny 00.50 Big Brother - Rodzina i przyjaciele (powt.) 01.30 Xena - serial fantastyczny, USA 1999/00 (powt.) 02.20 Oliver Geissen Show (powt.) 03.10 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 04.00 Hans Meiser (powt.) 05.20 Spiegel TV (powt.) 3sat 07.15 Historia telewizji (2/12) - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Liryka dla wszystkich - pierwsza telewizyjna historia literatury 09.15 Wstęp wolny - program kulturalny 09.45 Klub literacki - magazyn 11.00 Deutsche Umweltpreis 2000 - relacja 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Przegląd tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 13.30 Spojrzenia wstecz - program dokumentalny 13.45 Opinie, historie i anegdoty - magazyn kulturalny 14.45 ARTgenossen: Ernst Hinterberger - film dokumentalny 15.15 Kaisermühlen-Blues - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 16.00 HITEC - program dokumentalny 16.30 Kino Europa - sztuka ruchomych obrazów (6-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Porady lekarza domowego - DocLine 9811 - magazyn medyczny 18.00 Dziennik - magazyn publicystyczny 18.15 Panorama - program publicystyczny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Markwort. dziewiętnasta dziesięć - talk show 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Sceny przyszłości (5-ost.) - film dokumentalny 21.05 Skarby świat - dziedzictwo ludzkości: Air i Tenere, Niger - film dokumentalny 21.20 In Altomare - film dokumentalny 22.55 Praski komisariat - serial kryminalny, Czechosłowacja 1986 23.45 To gorsze niż śmierć (Peggio di Cosi si Muore/Pire tu meurs) - komedia sensacyjna, Włochy/Franc./Hiszp. 1995, reż. Marcello Cesena, wyk. Carla Signoris, Maurizio Cozza, Ugo Dighero (88 min) 01.15 Hello Austria, Hello Vienna - magazyn krajoznawczy 01.40 Porady lekarza domowego - DocLine 9811 (powt.) 02.10 Dziennik (powt.) 02.25 Panorama (powt.) 03.10 Markwort. dziewiętnasta dziesięć (powt.) Porion 06:00 BTV nocą 09:55 Program dnia 10:00 TV Shop 10:15 Rysunkowi przyjaciele – blok filmów animowanych 11:00 Droga przez łzy – dramat obyczajowy /powt./ 13:00 Hrabia Kaczula – baśń 14:00 Drogi wodne – f. dokumentalny 14:30 Świat bez tajemnic – ser. popularnonaukowy 15:00 TV Shop 15:15 Dokument - Świadectwo lasu 15:30 Moc kontrolowana – program motoryzacyjny 16:00 Kokoro - serce Japonii – ser. dokumentalny 16:30 Studio Land – magazyn informacyjny /powt./ 18:30 Dzikie i oswojone – ser. przyrodniczy 19:00 Peter Gunn– ser. sens. 19:35 Duch przetrwania – ser. popularnonaukowy odc. 7 20:00 Business TV - serwis 20:20 Budowanie legendy: Agonia – dramat prod. rosyjskiej 21:50 Dotańczyć mroku – krótka forma filmowa 22:00 TV Shop 22:15 Koszący lot – f. sensacyjny prod. USA reż. P. Levine 23:55 TV Shop 00:10 Program na jutro Animal Planet 07.00 Archiwum krokodyli: Chwytanie krokodyli 07.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Gryzonie 08.00 Akwanauci 08.30 Akwanauci 09.00 W błękitach morza: Wyspa nadziei 10.00 Archiwum krokodyli: Jadowite węże 10.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Ranne zwierzęta 11.00 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Snake River, Idaho 11.30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Prerie Południowej Dakoty 12.00 Łowca krokodyli: Sypiając z krokodylami 12.30 Łowca krokodyli: Zabójcy z miast 13.00 Legendarne zwierzęta: Legendarny koń 13.30 Legendarne zwierzęta: Focza przyjaźń i pies przewodnik 14.00 Zwierzęta Aspinalla 15.00 Małpi świat: Osierocone orangutany 15.30 Małpi świat: Wojna o wpływy 16.00 Na ratunek!: Osierocony lew 16.30 Na ratunek!: Bohaterski pies 17.00 Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 18.00 Podróże Questa: Posępna wyspa 19.00 Archiwum krokodyli: Pytony 19.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Jaszczurki 20.00 Łowca krokodyli: Banici w Interiorze 21.00 Archiwum krokodyli: Osierocony wielbłąd 21.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Zwierzęta Tasmanii 22.00 Opowieści o słoniach 23.00 Miasto mrówek 00.00 Kandamo - wyprawa w głąb piekła 01.00 Zakończenie programu CANAL+ NIEBIESKI 07.55 Piłka nożna: liga hiszpańska 09.40 Piłka nożna: liga włoska 12.15 Liga + - magazyn ligi polskiej 13.30 Kraj świata - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1994, reż. Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Olaf Lubaszenko, Henryk Talar, Halina Wyrodek (77 min) 14.50 Powrót do przyszłości 2 (Back to the Future II) - film przygodowy, USA 1989, reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Michael J. Fox, Christopher Lloyd, Lea Thompson, Thomas F. Wilson (104 min) 16.35 Zakochany Szekspir (Shakespeare in Love) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. John Madden, wyk. Joseph Fiennes, Gwyneth Paltrow, Geoffrey Rush, Ben Affleck (119 min) 18.35 Zakochany Szekspir (Shakespeare in Love) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. John Madden, wyk. Joseph Fiennes, Gwyneth Paltrow, Geoffrey Rush, Ben Affleck (119 min) 20.25 Piłka nożna: liga włoska 22.30 150 na godzinę - komedia, Polska 1971, reż. Wanda Jakubowska, wyk. Marcin Sławiński, Anna Dziadyk, Wiesław Michnikowski (86 min) 00.00 Uczeń szatana (Apt Pupil) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Bryan Singer, wyk. Brad Renfro, Ian McKellan, Bruce Davison, Elias Koteas (107 min) 01.50 Piłka nożna: wstęp do meczu 01.55 Piłka nożna: liga polska Arte 19.00 Maestro: Christine Schäfer śpiewa pieśni Schumanna - koncert 19.45 Meteo - prognoza pogody 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości 20.15 Stressed Eric: Pony - film animowany, Wielka Brytania 1997 (26 min) 20.40 Za to, co kochamy - film obyczajowy, Francja 1983, reż. Maurice Pialat, wyk. Sandrine Bonnaire, Dominique Besnard, Maurice Pialat (95 min) 22.15 Lekcja pływania - film dokumentalny, Francja 1996 22.45 Perlita, dziewczyna z Meksyku - film dokumentalny, Francja 2000 23.35 The Band - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 00.30 Metropolis - magazyn kulturalny 01.30 Śmierć bydła - film dokumentalny (powt.) 02.25 Wolfgang - film krótkometrażowy, Dania 1997 02.40 L'homme aux bras ballants - film krótkometrażowy, Francja 1997 TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany, Kanada 1995 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Molly (7/13) - serial przygodowy, Polska/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Dominique Baron/Nick Laughland, wyk. Cecile Baird, Jenny Muck, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Sławomira Łozińska (24 min) 08.00 Nowina 08.20 Program poradnikowy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Opowieści mamy gęsi - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (Little Pet Shop) (3/40): Chomikoliada, Gorgo kontra King Kong - serial animowany, USA 1995 (22 min) (dubbing) 11.00 (WP) Tajna misja (Mission Top Secret) (3/24): Noc spadającej gwiazdy 3 - serial przygodowy, Austria 1992, wyk. Marcus Cole, Howard Rubie, Fred Parslow, Shane Briant (26 min) 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.15 Gorączka - program dla młodzieży 13.30 Hity dla ciebie 13.45 Album lubelski 14.00 Gloria Vitae - koncert 14.30 (WP) Zwierzęta z bliska - serial przyrodniczy 15.15 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 15.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 16.00 (WP) Przygody Sindbada (Adventures of Sindbad) (3): Serce i dusza - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Clay Borris, wyk. Zen Gesner, George Buza, Tim Progosh, Oris Ermuero (42 min) 16.45 (WP) Ziemia niż inne droższa - teleturniej 17.15 (WP) Uśmiechnij się: Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.30 (WP) I runda Ligi Mistrzów: mecz Montex Lublin - BGPA Mińsk 20.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Europy w sumo 21.00 Afisz - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Magazyn sportowy 22.00 (WP) Włam (Crash) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Charles Wilkinson, wyk. Michael Biehn, Matt Craven, Leilani Sarelle, Miguel Sandoval (96 min) 23.35 (WP) Idomeno - opera Wolfganga Amadeusza Mozarta w 3 aktach, W. Bryt., reż. Trevor Nunn, wyk. Yvonne Kenny, Jerry Hadley, Carol Vaness, Thomas Hemsley (106 min) 01.35 Zakończenie programu ONYX 05.00 ONYX Brunch - Z rozmachem w dzień - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 11.00 ONYX Brunch - Z rozmachem w dzień - magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Tagaktiv: muzyka, kino, wywiady - magazyn muzyczny 15.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 17.00 onyx.tv - music generation - magazyn 20.00 Kino Hits News - magazyn muzyczny 20.15 onyx.tv - movie generation - magazyn 00.05 Nachtaktiv - Muzyka na dobranoc - magazyn muzyczny Wizja 1 07.30 Taxi (11,12) - serial komediowy, USA 1978, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Danny De Vito, Judd Hirsh, Jeff Conaway, Tony Danza (60 min) 08.30 Lot 001: Wysoki urzędnik, Umyślny (11,12) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Filip Zylber, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Jan Jankowski, Wojciech Malajkat, Małgorzata Biniek (60 min) 09.30 Bestia (Beast) (6) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 2000, reż. Martin Dennis, wyk. Alexander Armstrong, Doon Mackichan, Sylvestra Le Touzel, Steven Alvey (30 min) 10.00 Szef (Boss) (6) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Nick Wood, wyk. Jim Broadbent, Daniel Flyn, Claire Skinner, Tracy Keating (30 min) 10.30 Trzecia planeta od Słońca (3rd Rock from the Sun) (18) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Hughes, wyk. John Lithgow, Kristen Johnston, Jane Curtin, French Stewart (30 min) 11.00 Kobietki i kokietki (Babes in the Wood) (6) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Andy DeEmmony/Graeme Harper/Morgan Lawley, wyk. Karl Howman, Denise Van Outen, Natalie Walter, Mark Hayford (30 min) 11.30 Ucieczka w kosmos (Farscape) (18) - serial SF, USA/Australia 1999, reż. Peter Andrikidis, wyk. Ben Browder, Claudia Black, Virginia Hey, Anthony Simcoe (50 min) 12.30 Star Trek (18) - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Michelle O'Grady (45 min) 13.30 Wojownicy (1) - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Zapasy na śmierć i życie (Celebrity Death Match) (6) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 15.00 Poker nocą (6) - program dokumentalny 16.30 Mistrzowie iluzji (6) - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Nie do wiary (6) - program dokumentalny 18.00 Lexx (8) - serial SF, USA 1998, wyk. Xenia Seeberg, Michael McManus, Brian Downey, Tim Curry (60 min) 19.00 Star Trek (19) - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Michelle O'Grady (45 min) 20.00 Dobro kontra zło (Good vs Evil) (1) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1999, wyk. Clayton Rohner, Richard Brooks, Googy Gress, Marshall Bell (60 min) 21.00 Ibiza bez spodni (2) - program dokumentalny. Wakacyjne przygody turystów przyjeżdżających na hiszpańską wyspę Ibizę. 22.00 Niegrzeczni panowie (Men Behaving Badly) (7) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt., reż. Martin Dennis, wyk. Martin Clunes, Leslie Ash, Caroline Quentin, Neil Morissey (30 min) 22.30 Blokersi (The PJs) (19) - serial animowany dla dorosłych, USA 1999 (30 min) 23.00 Pcin Dolny (The League of Gentlemen) (1) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1999, reż. Steve Bendelack, wyk. Mark Gatiss, Steve Pemberton, Reece Shearsmith, Megan De Wolf (30 min) 23.30 Blondynki wolą pistolety (Blondes Have More Guns) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. George Merryweather, wyk. Richard Neil, Elizabeth Key, Gloria Lusiak, Derek-James Yee (90 min) 01.10 Szkoła dla dziewcząt (Girls' School Screamers) - horror, USA 1986, reż. John P. Finnegan, wyk. Sharon Christopher, Mari Butler, Peter Cosimano, Monica Antonucci (80 min) Hallmark 06.00 Skryty w milczeniu (Locked in Silence) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Marc Donato, Bill Switzer, Dan Hedaya, Bonnie Bedalia (95 min) 08.00 Wariatkowo (Freak City) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Lynne Littman, wyk. Jonathan Silverman, Natalie Cole, Samantha Mathis, Marlee Matlin (105 min) 10.00 Wracając do korzeni (Down in the Delta) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Maya Angelou, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Alfre Woodard, Esther Rolle, Al Freeman (110 min) 12.00 Grace i Glorie (Grace and Glorie) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk. Gena Rowlands, Diane Lane, Neal McDonough, Chris Beetem (95 min) 14.00 Obcy w mieście (Stranger in Town) - thriller, Kanada 1998, reż. Stuart Margolin, wyk. Rebecca Jenkins, Shaun Johnstone, Dixie Seatle, Trevor Blumas (90 min) 16.00 Merlin (2) - film fantastyczny, USA 1998, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neil, Isabella Rosselini, Miranda Richardson, Martin Short (87 min) 18.00 Długa droga do domu (The Long Way Home) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Sarah Paulson, Kristin Griffith, Garwin Sanford (95 min) 20.00 Człowiek, który płakał (Catherine Cookson's: The Man Who Cried) (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Michael Whyte, wyk. Amanda Root, Ciaran Hinds, Kate Buffery, Daniel Massey (78 min) 22.00 Powrót do domu (Night Ride Home) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Rebecca De Mornay, Keith Carradine, Thora Birch, Ellen Burstyn (95 min) 00.00 Śmiertelny błąd (Fatal Error) - thriller, USA 1999, reż. Armand Mastroianni, wyk. Robert Wagner, Janine Turner, Antonio Sabato Jr., Jason Shombing (100 min) 02.00 Obcy w mieście (Stranger in Town) - thriller, Kanada 1998, reż. Stuart Margolin, wyk. Rebecca Jenkins, Shaun Johnstone, Dixie Seatle, Trevor Blumas (90 min) 04.00 Merlin (2) - film fantastyczny, USA 1998, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neil, Isabella Rosselini, Miranda Richardson, Martin Short (87 min) Ale Kino! 08.00 Kes - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1970, reż. Ken Loach, wyk. David Bradley, Lynne Perrie, Colin Welland, Freddie Fletcher (106 min) 09.50 West Side Story - musical, USA 1961, reż. Robert Wise/Jerome Robbins, wyk. Natalie Wood, Richard Beymer, George Chakiris, Rita Moreno (146 min) 12.20 Magazyn filmowy: Kevin Kline 12.50 Jeśli dziś wtorek, to jesteśmy w Belgii (If it's Tuesday, this Must be Belgium) - komedia, USA 1969, reż. Mel Stuart, wyk. Suzanne Pleshette, Ian McShane, Mildred Natwick, Murray Hamilton (94 min) 14.30 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: Namiętność uczuć - film dokumentalny 15.20 Śpiew Syreny - film krótkometrażowy 15.40 Gry wojenne (War Games) - film sensacyjny, USA 1983, reż. John Badham, wyk. John Wood, Ally Sheedy, Matthew Broderick, Dabney Coleman (108 min) 17.35 Dokument: Magia kina (17): Huragany - film dokumentalny 18.00 Przedstawiciel (The Commissioner) - thriller, Belgia/Niemcy/USA/W. Bryt. 1998, reż. George Sluizer, wyk. John Hurt, Rosana Pastor, Alice Krige, Armin Mueller-Stahl (107 min) 19.50 Katownia - film krótkometrażowy 20.05 Magazyn filmowy: Cameron Diaz 20.30 ALE HIT!: Powrót do domu (Coming Home) - film obyczajowy, USA 1978, reż. Hal Ashby, wyk. Jane Fonda, Jon Voight, Bruce Dern, Robert Carradine (122 min) 22.40 Podróż do Bountiful (The Trip to Bountiful) - film obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Peter Masterton, wyk. Geraldine Page, John Heard, Carlin Glynn, Rebecca de Mornay (107 min) 00.30 Mroczny przedmiot pożądania (Cet obscur object du desir) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Hiszpania 1977, reż. Louis Bunuel, wyk. Fernando Rey, Carole Bouquet, Angela Molina, Julien Bertheau (99 min) 02.15 Nieciekawa historia - film obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Gustaw Holoubek, Hanna Mikuć, Anna Milewska, Elwira Romańczuk (107 min) 04.05 Magazyn filmowy: Sandra Bullock 04.30 Mężczyzna niepotrzebny - film obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Laco Adamik, wyk. Jolanta Buszko, Elżbieta Karkoszka, Jerzy Kryszak, Jan Bógdoł (95 min) Travel Channel 13.00 Turysta: Boston 13.30 Wszerz i wzdłuż: Chile, afrykańskie safari i Broome 14.00 Smaki Włoch: Lombardia - Bergamo 14.30 Na horyzoncie: Wietnam 15.00 Lunch z Brianem Turnerem: Północny Norfolk 15.30 Grubas w Kent: Bexley, Darent i Medway 16.00 Na końcu świata: Namibia 17.00 (A) Najwspanialsze wyprawy świata: Irlandia, Wielka Brytania i Bretania 18.00 Śródziemnomorska eskapada: Florencja 18.30 (A) Avventura - sekrety kuchni włoskiej: Lido di 'Lesolo 19.00 Od Pekinu do Paryża: Nareszcie coś do picia! 19.30 Morska podróż III: Przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość 20.00 Luksusową koleją po Afryce: Duma Afryki 21.00 Od Orinoko do Andów: Rzeki w dżungli 22.00 (A) Podróże koleją szwajcarską: Na szlaku Appenzell 23.00 Latająca sofa: Florida Keys, Las Vegas, Meksyk 23.30 Na rozstajach dróg: Marsylia i francuskie wsie 00.00 (A) Sekrety Indii: Himalaje (2) 00.30 Dookoła świata na 2 kółkach: Australia 01.00 Zakończenie programu